The Race
by BobWhite
Summary: A girl in the Camdens world turns them upside down with her thug ways of racing. When a 10second car & a 8second car show up on the Camdens front step, what will happen? R&R to find out.
1. Talking Part I

**Talking Part I:**

My mother wasn't allowed to have custody of me. My sister & the whole racing community had already established that. Not since I was 10-years-old. Mom had a way of getting drunk & high. When she was drunk, she would beat me. When I was 10-years-old she beat me so hard that I ended up in a coma for 2 months. When I got out of the hospital, Ice got custody of me until I fully recovered. Then the courts betrayed me again & put me back with my mother. Ice & Deon have been trying to get me back ever since.

Not knowing that our mother had put the Camden's in charge of me 'till she got out of rehab, Ice & Deon shipped my 10-second car to me. First they sent me a letter saying what was going down. Ruthie was looking over my shoulder when I got to the last part of the letter.

"**Hell no. my dad is not going to let you out of this house with some illegal racing thugs, just so you can go to some dumb race. He'll put you in jail before he lets you leave with some illegal racing strangers. So count your hopes smashed."**

"**You know what. These people are not illegal racing thugs or strangers. Ice is my sister & Deon is her husband. So get over yourself. I am going with them whether your parents, Kevin or Lucy like it or not. They are not my parents. And my mother is definitely not my mother. She can go to hell for all I care. She gave up her role in my life when she decided to get drunk & high and make it a habit, so bug out of my business, you sneaking little bitch."**

Robbie, Lucy, Simon, Rose, & Kevin walked in at that moment, right when I finished my statement.

"**You shouldn't swear in this house. We're Christians. You should understand that by now. And you know that your mother is getting help. She expects you to be here when she gets back from rehab. I promised her that you would be here. So, no your not going anywhere without either my permission or Reverend Camden's permission,"** Kevin stated.

"**You're not my mother-fucking boss. My sister will get me out of this house one way or the other, whether you like it or not. Besides I haven't called my mother MOM in a very long time. She doesn't deserve that title anymore, nor does she deserve to have me in her home. She can't stay sober for more than 3 days. And when she is sober, she gets all pissed off because I won't listen to her."**

"**And you wonder why she gets pissed off at you. What you just said. You should listen to your mother. She did give birth to you, you know,"** Rose said.

"**And you are who to me. None of you understand where I am coming from. And if you did, you probably wouldn't understand. So move out of my way. My car should be arriving soon and I want to take it for a drive."**

I pushed past everyone & out the door.

"**Wait a minute. What car is she talking about? She doesn't have one, does she?"** Simon asked.

"**It's all in her letter she got from her sister, Ice. But Ice has it all wrong. Who the hell is Spider & why didn't she address it to Natasha?"** Ruthie said.

"**We better go find out. She's was headed outside," **Robby stated.

They came after me. Right as they got out of the house, the semi-truck with all the shipped cars from different states left the Camden's residence, leaving behind my car. The keys were in my hand as I went around to the driver's side of the car to examine my beautifully restored car that I had helped build from a Shelby GT 500 to a 10-second car. Opening the driver's door, I flash of white fell out as I got into my car. I bent down a picked up the white envelope.

Flipping it over, I saw the stamp was that of the Florida Police Department. Confused, I got back out of the car as Kevin & Lucy, Simon & Rose, Ruthie, & Robby came up to my car.

"**What type of car is this? And is it legal to drive?"** Rose asked.

I looked up from the envelope and answered her. **"It's a 10-second car. My sister, Ice, and her husband own a garage in Tampa, Florida where they build 10-second car. And some 8-second cars as well."**


	2. Talking Part II

**Talking Part II:**

"So why is your sister sending you this car? Doesn't she have anything better to do then send you presents all time? I mean I probably wouldn't send a brat like you presents, if I were her," Ruthie stated.

"My sister doesn't send me presents all the time. And besides, this is my car. I helped to build it. It's my car by property. You should wash your mouth out Ruthie. You think you know everything, and you really don't. So shut the fuck up, mother-fucking bitch."

"HEY! That's not necessary. What the do you have in your hand?" Kevin asked.

"I…I don't know. It fell out of my car when I opened the door. It's got the Florida Police Department stamp on it. Ice probably had them send it just in case my mother tries to get a hold of me again. They have been helping us out since I was 10-years-old. Even had a bodyguard for a couple months so mama wouldn't get to me. Hated it real bad. It was like being in some kind of movie. Watching yourself go through life like you aren't really there. Really sucks."

"So why don't you open it up to see what it says. Or are you afraid of what you might find out?" Ruthie asked.

I ripped the closed letter along the edge as to not rip the letter, and then pulled the letter out. I read it over carefully before they asked what was in it.

"So what does it say?" Rose asked.

So I told them.

"Dear Spider,"

"Wait why do they call you Spider. Why not by your real name, Natasha?" Simon asked.

"I went against my mothers wishes and got a spider tattoo when I was 10. Just before she put me in a…" I stopped. I didn't want them to know what I had gone through. I didn't wand nor did I need their Christian help. I never had wanted anything to do with God trusting family. I never wanted anything to do with any God trusting people.

"Before what? You can tell us, you know?" Kevin asked.

"I know. It's just that I've never trusted anyone that goes to church. Ice & I decided along time ago that we would trust our friends & family. Only family & friends. But seein as ya'll took me in when my mama went to rehab; I guess I could tell you what happened.

"It was my birthday when she decided to get drunk & high the day before my birthday. She went out partying with some friends even though she promised that she would take me out to dinner. I would have turned 10 at 12:00 in the afternoon."

"What do you mean would have?" Lucy asked.

"My mama came home at 11:30 in the morning all drunk & high she saw me sitting on the couch watching television. It was a cop show & mama had forbidden me to watch those kinds of shows, but I was. Well she caught me and all hell broke loose. She grabbed my daddy's old belt and started to hit me with it. The louder I screamed, the harder she hit me with it. Finally all her arm muscle had left her, so she started to kick me instead. When she was done beating on me, she left the house again. Ice found me in a pool of my own blood about 1:00pm & took me to the hospital. I was in a coma for two months."

"So why does she want custody of you so bad?" Robby asked.


	3. The Letter

**The Letter:**

"She thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants, but doesn't get the fact that I don't want to stay with her. I like living with Ice and Deon. I get a lot done when I'm hanging with them. Besides all of my friends are living in Florida."  
"So what does the rest of the letter say? Seeing as you only got to the 'Dear Spider' part," Robby said.

"Dear Spider,

We are happy to announce that the Senator of Florida has granted you your wish. As of now, you're sister Ice has sole custody of you. And if your mother comes within 100 yards of you, she will be thrown into jail.

Sincerely Yours,

Chief of Tampa Bay Police

Srgt. Will Limpsky

P.S. We hope to see you in the next race as soon as possible. This week's race is located in the California Desert and will be sponsored by the Tampa Bay, Florida Police & Fire Department."

**Lita & Leaving:**

"So you no longer have to stay here. But where are you going to go? You don't have any money. And the California desert isn't a place to be if you don't have any one to stay with. Where are you going and where are you going to stay?" Kevin asked.

"Racers are already starting to show up in the desert. I'll stay with one of them. The whole 'illegal' racing community knows who I am. If my mom shows up there to get me, they won't let anything happen to me until my sister shows up. My ex should be there by now. I'll see ya'll later. I gotta get goin'. See ya."

I got into my car & started the engine. I looked over at the group gathered on the sidewalk just watching me. I wished that they would just leave me alone. Not get too attached like they always do when the family takes someone like me into there household. Eric came out of the house w/Annie and the twins, Sam & David. Annie held a little girl in her arms. It was not Savannah. I knew that scream. She was mine. Had always been mine. I tried to leave, but didn't have the nerve when I heard Lita cry with unfamiliarity with whose arms she was in. I hadn't thought it would be this hard to leave my child with someone I barely knew. I knew that I had to stay with her & that she would be coming with me to the race.

I turned the engine off & climbed from the car. Kevin watched me as I made my way over to Annie. He watched as I took Lita out of Mrs. Camden's arms, then go back to the car & take a couple toys out of the trunk.

"What the hell do you have baby toys in the trunk of your car for? It ain't like you got a child to take care of," Ruthie stated.

"Lita's my little girl. One of my mother's boyfriends raped me when I was 12-years-old. Lita was born with one lung & I've taken care of her ever since. The money I get from racing I use to pay for her medical bills & what ever food she needs. She also has different kinds of toys she can and can't have. It hurts to see her in pain. Look if you'll just go back into the house & get her car seat & bag, we'll be on our way & out of ya'lls hair for the rest of your lives. Besides, I don't think that you & your kind will wanna be around a bunch of 'illegal racing thugs' anyways. So stay here in your pathetic town & stay the hell out of my life. Tell my mom, if she comes looking for me, that she can just fuck off because she no longer is in my life. Oh yeah, and if she tries to take me away, I have the Tampa Bay, Florida State Police & fire Department on my side. See ya'll later. Byaz."

I got Lita's car seat, bag, my clothes, gun, money, & put them in the car. I fastened Lita's car seat into the back of the car, put her bag and my purse in the front of the car & shut my door. Starting the engine, I looked back at the Camden's & Kinkirk's. They stood on the sidewalk & watched until I turned the corner & was out of their sites.

"Where was the race supposed to be? Because I have a feeling that Lita won't be taken care of if her mom is out & about racing. You never know she could have one of her 'thugs' watching over Lita. You know what I mean?" Kevin asked.


	4. Mom Shows Up At The Camden's House

**Mom Shows Up At The Camden's House:**

"Yeah, I think most of us know what you are talking about Kevin. So I think the letter said that it was going to be in the Palm Desert. So we should get some clothes & food together & head over to the Palm Desert. I mean we should rent an RV or something to keep us cool in the desert. Anyone else wanna go? Cause I'm all for the idea," Ruthie said.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm up for it. How about you, Simon, Rose, Kevin, Lucy, Sam & David, Mr. & Mrs. Camden? You all up for the trip, cause personally I could really go for a trip right now," Robby said.

"Yup, we are all in it together. We find out who Natasha's sister is & that Deon guy she kept talking about," Lucy said.

Kevin & Lucy Kinkirk, Mr. & Mrs. Camden, Robby, Ruthie, Sam7 David, Simon & Rose went back into the Camden's house & started to pack for the trip to the Palm Desert. Eric Camden had already called a trailer lot & rented an RV for the trip. The doorbell rang as everyone was coming down the stairs with their suitcases to put in the van & cars. Annie opened the door & was surprised to see my mother standing there with her lawyer.

"Where is my daughter? You tell me where she is right now. I got a call from my lawyer saying that a 10-second car had showed up on your doorstep this morning & someone got into it. Was that Natasha or was it one of your kids, like Ruthie?" my mom asked.

"Mrs. Johnson, please come in and sit down. We were just getting ready to go on vacation with the whole family. Come in & I'll get you something to drink. What do you like?" Annie asked.

"I don't want your shit. I'm in the mood for a beer. So if you have one could you please give me one? By the way, you can call me Tanya. And you must be Annie? You've been taking care of my daughter, Natasha & her daughter, Lita. Thank you very much for being so kind, but I do want my daughter back. My lawyer has told me that the judge that he talked to last night has just awarded me sole custody of Natasha. So I would like to get her and go. If you have ay problems you can talk to my layer & get it over with. Now, WHERE THE FUCK IS NATASHA?" my mother yelled.

"You don't have to yell so loud, Tanya. Spider is on her way to the Palm Desert. And aren't you supposed to be in rehab for alcoholism & addiction to drugs?" Kevin asked.

"I don't need that dumb place to help me. I need Natasha. She's my whole life. I'll bet she's going to go see her sister, Ice & that boy she got married to. Deon isn't it? Yeah that's it. My oldest daughter left home when she was 18-years-old. Now she's married to some thug that wants to take my youngest daughter away from me & maybe even hurt her. I don't want Natasha to die. Ice is already dead to me. She died when she decided to open up a garage where they put together 10-second & 8-second cars. I promised my husband that I would lead our girls into modeling or a career in law. Not this. Not racing for money. Even though I have to admit that if you do win a race you get $35,000- $100,000 dollars. And even a pink slip to the car if you're a newbee. But that's beside the point. I want Natasha to grow up to have normal friends. Friends that are her age & not older than her. She's only 16-years-old. I want her to live with me where she'll be safe & not in trouble with the law if she moves in with her sister. This cannot go on any longer. I'ma headed to the Palm Desert to get my daughter back & throw my other one in jail for kidnap." Tanya got up from the couch & walked out the door right as a RV pulled up next to the sidewalk. The Kinkirk's, Camden's, Petrowski's, Det Michaels, Roxanne, & Robby went out to the RV & put there stuff into the compartments. Then they hooked the van up to the back of the RV & headed off to the California Desert. Halfway to the Desert, they ran into my mom, Tanya, on the side of the road, with a flat tire. They pulled over and helped her get a new tire on her car, then got back into the RV & drove off. None of them wanted anything to do with Tanya Johnson right at the moment. They would let her make her own way to the Palm Desert.

They spent the night in a RV lot, and then took the remainder of the day to get to the Desert. When they got to the Desert, a guard from the Tampa Bay, Florida state Police & Fire Department stopped them & wanted to know why they were there. I looked up & saw the RV & laughed. They had come after me, funny.

"What's so funny?" Deon asked.

"The family that Lita & I were staying with has showed up. And I'm going to guess that mom is somewhere in there mists. If mom is with them, ya'll can talk to her. She's probably trying to get me back. I'll be right back. Let them get in and all. You know what I mean?" I asked.

"Yes Spider, we know what you mean. Go on & let them in. tell them they can park that RV next to us so that nobody asks any questions as to who they are with. Okay?" Ice asked.

"Sure, Ice, I know what you mean."


	5. Mom & Everyone Enter Palm Desert

**The Camden's & Everyone Enter Palm Desert:**

I walked over to the Srgt. in charge of the entrance & he walked over to me.

"Do you know these people, Spider?"

"Yeah. I know them. Lita & I were staying with them for a little while, while Tanya thought she was going to get custody of me. Yeah right. Go ahead let them in."

"Okay. Where do you want them to park?"

"Ice said over by us so that no one asks what they are up to. You know what I mean?"

"Yup, I sure do. Oh and good luck on race later. Sorry I won't be there to see you. I hope Lita is a doing all right. She has been fussing lately, hasn't she?"

Yes, but it's probably just all the heat. We've got air conditioning in the trailer, but none of us want to keep Lita in the trailer. It'd be like neglect. And I'm not like that at all. Look I gotta go. Tell 'em to just follow me if they wanna get to our place. Okay?"

"Got'cha." Turns and walks back to the RV were everyone is waiting & tells them to follow me. Reverend Camden started the RV again and began to follow me. When we got back to our place with the huge tents and all, Deon came up to me, waved to everyone in the RV & pointed to where they should park. Reverend Camden sees and parks the RV next to our trailer. Then everyone gets out.

"Natasha, we saw your mom before we left the house. She was screaming mad that you had come to the Palm Desert with Lita all by yourself. If you had just waited, we would have come with you so that Lita wouldn't have to ride to the desert alone with you in such a fast car," Robby said.

"Oh, well, she's used to it. She's been riding in 10-second cars since she was born. Look, I'll talk to ya'll later. I have a race to win. You guys can watch if you want. I'm going up against a guy who's betting the pink slip of his 8-second car. It's got about 4 bottles of NOS in it. Less then I have, but hey, if he wants to lose his car, by all means, he's going to lose his car. Hell yeah!"

"You really don't care if your mom shows up, do you?" Lucy asked.

Not really. Even if she does show up, she's not allowed to come within a 100 yards of me or she's going to go to jail. And by the way, there's about 1,000 cops & about 500 firemen & about another 1,000 paramedics. And most of there are really sexy! You know what I mean?"

"Sure. If you are talking to the girls, I think we know what you mean," Ruthie said.

"Yeah, I was talking to the girls. But I gotta get going now. I'll talk to ya'll later. Byaz."

I walked to my car & Ice walked up to the group of people that had followed me.

"Hi, my name is Ice. You must be Det. Michaels, Roxanne, the Petrowski's, Camdens, Kinkirk's, and Robby. Am I right?"

"You are missing my fiancée, Rose. She & I are getting married soon," Simon answered.

"Oh yes. Spider told me all about that wedding thing that is supposed to be happening very soon. Well Deon & I got married when we were18-years-old & started our garage. Even the police come to us if they need a repair on a car that they have. Ya'll should come down sometime & check us out, you know what I mean?"

"Yes. Rose & I are supposed to be going to Florida for our honeymoon & my family will be joining us a week later to have a big party down there for the reception," Simon answered.


End file.
